The present invention relates to a case for housing and container for elongated objects. Such cases are normally arranged, in a tidy way, in a warehouse or a store.
In particular, the present invention relates to elongated objects, such as for example bullets that may be seated within such cases that must be provided to a magazine of firearms. Such magazine may be a magazine for firearms placed on military means, or in fixed stations; whereas the cases with the bullets may be seated in a warehouse or a store, comparable to a store underneath the firearm, such as the hold of a ship.
In such technical solutions, the ammunition or bullet must be quickly brought from the ship's hold, or in general from the ammunition warehouse or store towards the magazine, which must always contain at least a sufficient predetermined number of bullets. Therefore, in a warehouse or store, the accessibility to the ammunition by an automatic handling device capable of picking up the objects, or by an operator intended for performing such function in a manual manner, is a relatively important parameter for the efficiency of the entire loading system of the firearm and for the efficiency of the store management in general.
Thus, a very important parameter for the efficiency of an entire handling system for objects contained in cases in a warehouse, is the speed at which such system determines the object availability. From this point of view, the time required for removing the objects from the cases containing them is also important.
Prior art solutions do not provide efficient solutions to these problems. The Applicant therefore proposes a case having such features as to obviate such problems.